


Klance Oneshots

by Lico_Lico



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: All the Bright Places - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angel Beats! AU, Angst, Anohana AU, Deadpool! Lance, Ghoul, Lotor and Ferid are practically the same person, M/M, Marvel Universe, My sons are sad and I'm sad, Possessive Lance??, Songfic, Spiderman! Keith, The Keith/Lotor is only implied and prolly one sided in later chapters, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vampires, hotarubi no Mori e - Freeform, houseki no kuni AU, mermaid, not all of them tho, seraph of the end - Freeform, songfics I guess??, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lico_Lico/pseuds/Lico_Lico
Summary: A set of Klance oneshots, full of angst and moreCross-posted on Wattpad





	1. Voltron of the End

**Spoilers for Owari No Seraph episodes 10-11**

  

 

Lance glances down at the human below him. He kept his sword in place, pointed at the bloodied human. In Lance's opinion, humans were awful, horrible beings. This human, one with black hair, and a white fringe, doesn't even glare, he kept a calm look. Lance scowled, these damn humans took Keith away from him, he'd to anything to get him away from the humans who are using him. The other humans around the vampire clad in white had tried stopping Lance from hurting their leader, but it isn't like Lance cares. 

 

From behind him, Lance could hear more humans running from behind him.

 

"Heh..looks like the calvary is here..." The fallen human smirked. Lance's still blue eyes narrowed, and with an expressionless face, plunged his sword into the shoulder of the human.

 

The human, of course, looked surprised, blood dripped from the new wound on its shoulder.

 

"SHIRO" An enraged voice called from behind Lance. Of course more humans would show up. Damn, how annoying, Lance didn't want to have to waste his energy on other humans. He had to find his family, he had to find Keith and save him. He had to make sure that the humans wouldn't use him anymore.

 

"More humans.." Lance spit out bitterly, as he began to turn towards the newcomers. "How annoying-" Lance stopped at the sight of the human running at him.

 

"K-keith?"

 

A sword plunged into Lance's chest. Violet eyes lock with blue, violet ones widening in shock, and disbelief. Luckily, because Lance is a vampire, it wont kill him, maybe injure, but not kill. 

 

"What are you doing you idiot?!" Lance heard the human he injured shout. "Activate the curse!"

 

"H-huh?" Keith looked amazed by his superiors words. Lance took that chance to jump away. In that time, Keith ran up to the human. "S-shiro?!"

 

The other human shook his head. "Keith what were you thinking! You had him!"

 

"Keith.." A small brunette had walked up to Keith. HIS Keith, with a worried look.

 

Keith had always been stubborn. He ignored the others and locked eyes with Lance. "Lance? Are you really Lance?" The blue eyed vampire averted his eyes, and glanced back at his love to see tears beginning to fall down pale cheeks. "You really are Lance.."

 

"Uwah! What a fated reunion!" Lance glared at a certain white haired noble. Lance noticed that Keith was still too much in shock to respond. "Looks like those filthy humans are using your beloved Keith" Lotor spoke into Lance's ear. "How about this. I distract those humans-" Lotor purred into his ear. "And you go rescue your beloved princess from those humans. They're obviously just using him~"

 

"I'll save him" Lance agreed.

 

As other vampires went and attacked the humans, along with another noble named Sendark, Lance made his way up to Keith.

 

"Keith, forget everything and run away with me!"

 

[TBC]


	2. Kagerou Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sat up in his bed in a sweat. He felt terrified and had no idea why. Figuring it was just a nightmare that made him feel that way, he swung his legs over the side of his bed, ready to stand up and begin the day.

 

 Keith sat up in his bed in a sweat. He felt terrified and had no idea why. Figuring it was just a nightmare that made him feel that way, he swung his legs over the side of his bed, ready to stand up and begin the day.

He reached for his phone that sat on the nightstand next to his bed.

_August 15th: 12:30_

He groaned. It was half past noon already. He was suppose to meet his friend Lance at the park in less then an hour. Keith shook his head with a fond smile. It was summer break and Lance vowed to him that they would do the most childish things ever. Hence, the reason why Lance is dragging Keith to a playground.

After another fifteen minutes, Keith made it to the playground he was suppose to meet Lance at. He spotted Lance at a swing set, he had a black cat on his lap. Keith jogged over to him and sat on the bench next to Lance's.  
His friend looked spaced out, which worried Keith. It wasn't the usual spacing out, like the ones where Lance was bored in class, or something had distracted him, it was the kind of spacing out where something seemed to be wrong.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Keith decided enough was enough. "Are you ok Lance? You seem...off." Keith realized what he said and shook his head. "Not in a bad way, I just mean...you seem upset?"

Lance's blue eyes peer into Keith's own violet. He shrugged as he continued petting the cat on his lap. "I guess I just don't really don't like the summertime.."

Keith's eyes widen, when suddenly the cat that had once been resting with Lance sprang up and began running towards the street. Before Keith can say anything, Lance is on his feet, running after the cat.

"What the hell Lance?!" Keith scowled as he ran after Lance.

Lance follows the cat into the street. He doesn't see the light turn a bright shade of red. Keith's eyes widen even more, if it was even possible. Keith ran as fast as he could, screaming Lance's name. Lance turned to look at Keith with a look of confusion embedded on his face. A shadow loomed over Lance, and he barely had any time to react, only having let out a short shrill scream.

A crash was heard, along with a sickening crack of bone.

The truck crashed into Lance, resulting in him almost being broken into bits. The damn truck heard his scream too late. Blood was dripping everywhere. Keith made his way to Lance's body and cradled the latino boy in his arms. The smell of blood masked the usual scent of Lance's hair. Keith took in a breath of air, and just couldn't take it. He let out a cry, loud and agonizing.

'Please let this be a lie. Please just let it be the heat mocking me. Pleasepleasepleaseplease.'

Looking up for a moment. Keith saw a red silhouette. He saw himself. A red and black version of Keith stood over the two. It-he opened his mouth with a horrid smirk.

What you see here? It's exactly what you're gonna get.

Keith heard the sound of cicadas.

Everything went dark.

    
                             ~*~

  
Keith sat up in his bed. He clutched at his chest and looked around. He could hear ticking clocks. The shock of that will mock him for who know how long.

'What?' Keith frantically reached for his phone. Only sparing it a glance.

August fourteenth. Twelve thirty.

'What the hell?'

                              ~*~

Keith sat next to Lance at a playground. Keith looks wearily over at his friend, who was petting a black cat. Lance noticed Keith looking at him and smirked. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Yeah.." Keith averted his eyes away from Lance.

Lance was about to open his mouth to say something when both boys heard a meow, and the cat jumped off Lance's lap, and Lance went to follow.

Previous images shot though Keith's mind. He reached out and grabbed Lance's wrist before he could go. "Can we go?"

Lance looked confused, but nodded his head, beginning to walk down the sidewalk. The two were walking by a construction site when someone screamed, pointing into the air. Time seemed to slow down for Keith, as a metal beam fell right from the sky, and right through Lance's torso. Blood once again dripped down Lance's body.

Keith couldn't move. He felt a light tap on his shoulder, and could suddenly move again. He spun around to see the black and red version of himself smirking. The other Keith put his hands on Keith's shoulders. Spinning him around to see the image that was Lance's body. A dark smile crept onto Lance's face, and Keith could hear the horrid voice in his ear.

Bet you wish you were asleep? Sorry but this isn't a dream.

                           ~*~

Lance has been dying for ten years. Keith has seen him die over and over for ten years. He has endlessly been seeing that haze. Had the smell of blood linger in his nose. Some of the deaths were almost unrealistic, ironic even.

Sometimes Keith would just barely be able to save him. Other times he would literally slip out of his fingers. There were even some times when Keith would wake up the next time to realize that Lance had deliberately put himself in danger.

They all had one thing in common. Every single time Lance died, the other Keith was there. Mocking him.

Keith watched the scene before him play out. Lance was running towards the cat. The truck was heading for him.

Keith was done.

He can't take it anymore.

He wont let Lance die for him.

He loves him too much to let it keep happening.

Keith ran towards Lance, grabbed his hand, and yanked him back, throwing himself in front of the truck.

Keith pushed Lance aside, just nearly dodging the truck. Keith saw the other him. He looked surprised, and a tear slipped down. Then he was gone.

Lance's eyes widen. Blood was dripping everywhere. The smell of blood was overwhelming against all other smells.

Are these lies? Is the heat mocking Lance?

There's a blue silhouette in the corner of Lance's eye.

                     ~*~

Its August fourteenth. On a bed a boy awakes, repeating just the same.

He sits up, tears dripping down tan cheeks.

"Guess I failed again."

He sat alone, cradling a cat that still lies in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Kagerou Daze, Mekakucity Actors


	3. Reboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They started out as three. Ended in two

  Hunk, Keith, and Lance are best friends. They met when they were eight, and now even at twelve their bond is still strong as ever.

They decided to meet at their usual spot, under a large tree on a hill. Hunk smiled to himself as he held the three packages close. He got matching keychains for the three of them. Little lions with a rhinestone embedded on the top, a different color for each of them. He got Keith red, Lance blue, and himself a yellow one.

Hunk waved to his two friends when he spots them. They smile brightly and run down to greet their best friend, both with questioning looks to the packages that Hunk was holding.

"Keith! Lance! I got us all something!" The young boy said with a bright smile. He handed each respective package and watched with a grin as he held up his own keychains, to show that they all had one.

"Woah thanks Hunk!" Lance thanked, giving his friend a hug, and pulling Keith, who was lightly thanking Hunk, but was too nervous to show it as much.

The three twelve year olds smile brightly at each other, their keychains a promise of their friendship.

~*~

No one is really sure how it came to be. It was deemed an accident, but even then, no one really expected it to happen. One second the road was empty, and next second someone screamed, and he was just utterly gone.

The day started normally as ever. Hunk, Keith, and Lance were together. Keith and Lance were waiting outside of a store for Hunk. He said he had something to get, and that he'd be right out. A few minutes later, Hunk came back out, he was carrying ice creams, and had a bright smile on his face.

"I made it your favorite colors! Come look and see!"

Next thing they remember, is that they were walking along the sidewalk, Keith had his bag at his side, his keychain rested on his bag, twinkling in the light. They were licking their ice creams; talking and laughing. Lance had playfully pushed Keith on the shoulder, but apparently it was more of a shove, as Keith's ice cream slipped from his hand and fell to the ground.

Lance cringed "H-hey Keith I'm sor-"

He was cut off. Keith, being as impulsive as he is, responded by pushing Lance back, resulting in Lance's own frozen treat to fall to the ground with a splat. Then the two began arguing and shoving each other.

Hunk reached out a nervous hand, he didn't like it when his friends fought. Hunk saw something shiny snap off of Keith's bag and tumble into the street. Their keychain! Ignoring any other thoughts, Hunk threw his cone to the side and rushed after it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he had it safe in his hand. Then he saw a shadow begin to pass over him.

Lance saw it as he fought with Keith. His blue eyes bulge and he screams.

A lion-shaped keychain goes flying in the air.

  
~*~

Hunk opens his eyes. He feels cold, and empty. He has no idea where he is. He sees a black box nearby and walks towards it. Theres a picture frame on top, and flowers surrounding it. He sees his picture.

'I'm dead?' Hunk questioned. The last thing he remembers was Keith and Lance fighting, a shadow..and pain. Hunk figures he should care that he's dead. But for some reason he doesn't. He's standing alone on a monochrome stage. Theres no chance of running from this. Its like some sick tv show.

He hears a choked sob from behind him. Slowly Hunk turns around. He still can't feel anything. Even at the sight of his two best friends standing their, heads lowered, wearing all black.

"It's all my fault..." Hunk hears Lance begin to mutter. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT" Sobs erupt from Lance, and he covers his eyes with his hands, as a way to try and stop the flood of tears. Next to him, Keith looks at him with wide eyes, his own cheeks damp from crying.

~*~

Lance and Keith barely talk anymore. After the incident they've begun to grow apart. Hunk knows this, he's been following both of them since. He knows that neither of them can see him. Even so, Hunk, empty as he may be, assumes that he's still around for a reason, and whatever that reason may be, he knows that it has to do with his best friends.

It was raining today, and Keith forgot his umbrella. He looks up at the grey sky and the rain that poured down. He hears voices nearby and saw Lance, and someone else. Pidge, if Keith remembers correctly. Both were walking out of the school with umbrellas in their hand.

Hunk watches as Lance gives Keith only a glance, before ignoring him completely, in favor of walking with Pidge. Keith's hand twitches, he looks away and ran off into the rain.

And Hunk followed.

  
~*~

Its been seven years, and Hunk feels as empty as he did when he first woke up from being dead, and he hasn't aged a day. He sits in an alleyway nearby Keith's house. Hunk looked over and saw Keith. It was time to follow again. Hunk stood up to follow again. Keith's grown a lot since they were kids. Keith has grown to be a good looking young man. He was nineteen now, and sometimes, in Hunk's cold mind, he hears a part of him question what would have happened if he was still alive.

Keith looks at the board that told him what his dorm room number was. Keith's eyes lingered for a moment. The board was decorated with small lions.

Keith began walking, and Hunk followed.

Keith took a deep breath at the door, and opened it. A dark skinned boy turned to look at the newcomer.

Lance...

Keith's eyes widen and he turns and does the first thing he can think of. He runs. He scowls as he ran, remembering the incidents of the past, when he felt a hand grab his wrist, stopping him. Keith quickly turns. Blue crashes with violet. Lance looks lost. Tears begin to fall down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry..."

Keith looks at Lance with surprise.

"I'm so sorry.." Lance repeated.

Tears that Keith didn't know were there begin to fall. He turns completely and takes Lance's hands in his own. They fall to their knees and sob into each others arms. The mantra of apologies escaping from their lips.

Hunk watches, he feels a familiar warmth in his chest. He feels the tears drip down his own cold cheeks.

~*~

Keith and Lance stand under a tree. Their hands held tight in one another. They smile and laugh, talking about old times. Keith shows Lance that he turned his fallen keychain into a single earring, and it takes everything Lance has to not say how hot he thinks that is. In turn, Lance shows Keith that he turned his keychain into a necklace. The two boys sit next to each other on the cold grass. Keith has his head resting on Lance's shoulder.

Hunk walks up behind them, still twelve years old. His eyes full of life, and a smile on his face. His entire body feels warm. He looks down at his hands to see them beginning to fade. Hunk smiles sadly. He wishes he could have more time with his best friends. He wishes he was still alive. But this is probably for the best. Hunk wasn't sure what would have happened if he stayed for any longer. Maybe he would have been an empty shell for the rest of eternity.

Hunk looked back at Keith and Lance. They looked happy, and they obviously loved each other. Hunk could't have asked for anything better. He notices that he's almost completely gone. Hunk sends one last smile to the people he cares about the most.

_"Thank you."_

Hunk closes his eyes, and then he's gone.

He's at peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the song Reboot by JimmyThumb-P


	4. Forest of the Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When visiting his uncle, Lance gets lost in the forest. There he meets a spirit named Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the movie Hotarubi no Mori E. Contains spoilers for the movie.

 

_'I first met him when I was seven years old.'_

A small latino boy sits in the grass surrounded by trees. Small sobs escape from him. He's scared, lost, and just wants to go back to his uncle's house. He's visiting for the summer, and had decided to go explore the forest, where legends say that spirits live, he wanted to see if he could find and meet one, but he got lost.

"Hey you!"

The boy looks up. Was he hearing right? Is there someone else here? He looks around, blue eyes scanning the area. His eyes stop at a tall figure. There's another person there. An older looking boy with dark hair, and a red shirt. He has a mask on his face, so the boy can't tell what his face looks like.

"You! Why are you crying?" The figure said again.

The small boy's eyes widen, and he jumps up, running after the taller male, arms stretched and remaining tears falling.

"Ah!" The figure steps out of the way, causing the boy to trip and fall.

The boy lied on the ground for a second, then sat up, shaking leaves out of his hair, and gave the dark haired boy an annoyed look.

"Sorry..."

The dark haired boy looked away from the child "If I touch a human. I'll disappear."  
The boy's eyes look a mix of shocked and confused. Then he hears a sigh. "I'll show you the way out. You'll be lost forever otherwise."

The boy looks ecstatic "Thank you!" He reaches out to hug the taller boy again.

**BANG**

The small boy lies on the ground, hands on his head and he's making sounds of pain.

"Sorry but I warned you not to touch me." The taller boy bluntly puts.

They began walking and soon reached the entrance to the forest. The small boy runs to the entrance with a bright smile. "We made it!" The taller boy nods in response. He turns happily to his savior. "I'm Lance! Whats your name?"

Wind blows through the air, and it's quiet. Figuring he's shy, Lance turns to go find his uncle.

"Keith." He hears behind him.

Lance turns around. Keith is gone.

~*~

Lance is back at the entrance to the forest the next day. He has a bag with snacks in his hand. He wants to thank Keith for helping him the previous day. He isn't sure if Keith would expect it, and if he wasn't, Lance was willing to get lost again in order to thank him properly. Lance likes Keith, he's tall, cool, and has pretty hair that looks extremely soft.

He gasps when he sees Keith waiting for him. "You came back." Keith said to him. Lance smiled brightly and held up the snacks he brought.

The two were walking together in the forest. Keith had slightly brought up his mask so that he could eat. Lance still couldn't see his eyes though, much to his disappointment.

"It's like a date!" Lance joked.

Keith hummed "A date with a shrimp doesn't sound very fun."

Keith had a popsicle thrown at him.

Soon after they began to play under the trees. Keith running around with a stick, attempting to 'tag' Lance, but he ended up tripping an falling.

This became the norm for the following weeks, and soon summer began to gradually come to a close.

One time Lance fell out of a tree, and Keith reached to catch him, in a panic, Lance shifted his body so he would fall into a bush. Keith had looked at him for a moment and let out a chuckle.

Another time the other forest spirits had appeared. They had warned Lance to never touch Keith. That he would disappear, and they didn't want that. They had raised Keith, been the ones to help him grow since the mountain god had given him his somewhat immortality.

"I'm going back home tomorrow." Lance had spoken up one day. Keith hummed. "I'll be back next year though!"

Keith nods "Alright. I'll keep you to that though."

Lance flashes a lopsided smile "Of course!"

~*~

A few years have passed, and Lance has grown even closer to the forest boy. He was thirteen now. He looks over at Keith as they walked down a the forest path. They were almost the same hight. In human years, Lance can tell that Keith looks maybe around eighteen years old.

"Where to today, Mullet?"

Keith scowled at the nickname "Theres a nice river nearby, and the flowers are pleasant too."

Lance thinks the river is wonderful, right when he saw the flowers that rest along the flow of water, he ran over to pick a few. Lance isn't sure how long he was doing that for, because when he turned around, Keith was laying down on the grass, clearly asleep.

Lance walked up to him and stared down. He reached for the mask and lifted it up. He flushed red. Keith was pretty, and it made Lance's heart soar. He flushed even deeper crimson when he saw violet eyes open, Lance slammed the mask back onto Keith's face, shrieking an apology. Keith muttered, but didn't say anything against it.

At the end of this summer, Lance threw a soft package at Keith's face. Keith cringes at the impact from under his mask, and stared at what was inside.

It was a hand-made scarf.

"W-well it's just that it gets cold in the winter, and I want you to stay warm." Lance stuttered.

Keith laughed lightly, Lance thought his laugh was beautiful.

"Thank you."

~*~

Winter came around for Lance. He walks down the sidewalk to school and wonders how Keith was doing.

During that time, Keith sits at the entrance to his forest, a scarf around his neck.

~*~

"Theres a festival for spirits."

Lance glances over at Keith in wonder, he was eighteen now. "There is?"

Keith nods "Want to go?"

"Hell yeah I do!"

The festival, in Lance's opinion, was beyond amazing. Keith had tied a cloth around his wrist, and had Lance tie the other end around his, so that he wouldn't get lost. There were other spirits around of all ages. Some children, some adults. There were even a few humans who had mistakenly come.

Lance had no idea how it happened, but he was happy it did. Lance had been joking around, thinking about the times when he was younger.

"It's like a date~" He had said in a sing song voice.

"That's because it is a date." Keith responded playfully.

Lance may or may not have turned as red as an apple.

After playing some of the many games, and eating lots of food, the two decided to begin walking back.

"Lance"

Lance turned to face Keith "yea-" he stopped. Keith placed his mask onto Lance's face, and then placed a kiss onto where the mouth would be. Keith smirked and the two kept walking.

Children, spirits they assumed, came running by, when one of them tripped and began to fall. Out of instinct, Keith reached out and grabbed the child by the arm, helping him up. Lance watched the children go. He turned to Keith and froze.

From Keith's body, small blue lights began to float into the sky. Keith looked at his own hand in shock, and Lance had the heart crushing realization. "K-Keith that boy...he was human!"

Keith looked over at Lance, still in a shock, his violet eyes wide. Lance couldn't move.

Keith suddenly smiled and held out his arms. "Lance come here, I can finally touch you."

Lance didnt have any other thoughts, he took the mask off his face and ran into Keith's waiting arms. The hug lasted only a moment, then Lance was on the ground, sobbing as he held onto empty clothes, as little blue lights floated like fireflies into the night sky.

_Lance, I love you_

_Yeah...I love you too Keith_

Lance sat up, and walked over to pick up Keith's mask. He held it close to his chest and continued to let the tears fall.

He heard the spirits appear. They thanked him. Keith had always wanted to be able to touch someone. To hug them. He was originally human, but the mountain god had made him what he had been up to today. Teary eyed, Lance smiled at the spirits, and began walking home.

After that, Lance still continued to visit the forest of the fireflies every summer. No matter what, he would always remember Keith. He would always love him. Lance kept the mask of course, it was the only part of Keith he had left.

Sometimes, when Lance walks through the forest, he thinks he can see tiny blue lights floating around the sky.


	5. Puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a haunted gallery, Keith meets Shiro and Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Ib Au

 

Three people ran down a corridor, each with a colored rose in their hand.

The tallest being a male with black hair, but with a large fringe of white. He held a violet colored rose.

Next was a boy in red, with dark hair, in his hand a red rose.

Last was a boy in somewhat formal wear, he had a blue rose and a strange glint in his eyes as blue as the rose in his hand.

Chasing them, was a painting. It was the torso of a brown haired woman in red, where her legs would be, was the canvas, she was quickly clawing her way towards the trio.

"Lance, Keith go! Go go go!" The tall one shouted.

The red one grit his teeth. "I know Shiro! I'm not an idiot!"

The blue one shook his head "Stop talking! Just run!"

The went through a door, the creature did not follow.

                                  ~*~

  
They got separated. Luckily Lance and Keith ended up together, but Keith was worried about Shiro. Some sort of plant had sprung up between them.

Lance insisted that Shiro would be fine, pulling Keith along in a childish manner. Keith hesitated, but followed anyways. Keith just wanted to go home, he came to the gallery to see the paintings, and somehow ended up alone in a dark, nightmareish version of the gallery, with nothing but a red rose, that, apparently, was keeping him alive. If the rose dies, Keith will die. Soon after, he meet Shiro, who had also gotten stuck in this other reality. Then the two meet Lance. A childish boy in formal wear, who claims to be stuck too. Something about Lance made Keith uncomfortable, but he didn't think too much of it. It wasn't as if it was a big deal. They would still get home.

~*~

Shiro looked wide eyed at the book in his hands. He had found books in one of the rooms he was exploring when looking for Lance and Keith, and stumbled upon a book that showed the artists paintings. The same artist who the gallery had been made for. He looks at a few of the pages, and froze at one in particular.

Lance (????)

The last work of xxxx's life. While the boy almost appears lifelike, naturally, he is not based off a real person.

On that page, was a picture of Lance, wearing his formal attire, and a smile on his face. Blue roses painted along the bottom of the canvas.

"W-what? It can't be! That's...Lance! He doesn't exist! And he's with Keith right now!"

  
Shiro can't believe it. That would mean that Lance's rose is fake. That he tricked them. That Lance probably wants to kill them. Shiro shook his head. He had to find Keith. First those terrifying dolls that tried to kill him by pushing him to insanity, now this? Shiro ran out of the room, ignoring the other dolls that blocked his path. Entering a door, he saw stairs and ran up.

~*~

Lance suddenly stopped. Keith rose an eyebrow and lightly tapped his shoulder. Lance didn't respond.

"Lance? Are you ok?"

Lance's head shot in Keith's direction. A slow grin spreading across his face. "Lance...I'm Lance! I'm ok. Lance. Me. ahahaha. ohohoho" He started to giggle madly and began speaking in a sing-song voice "I'm Laaannceee I'm Laaannccee!" He suddenly took of running in another direction. Keith tried calling out to him, but Lance either ignored, or didn't hear him.

Keith slowly walked in the direction where Lance had run off to. He heard a sound from behind a door and went through. Down a corridor Keith saw Lance, on his knees in front of a statue of a head. He had a palette knife in his hand, and was smashing the blade down, causing a crunching sound, and for what looked like blood to leak from the broken pieces. "In my way...In my way" Keith could hear Lance mutter.

Keith slowly made his way out of the room, only to hear Lance come up from behind him.

"Keith...Don't leave me"

Lance began following Keith again, but with slower steps, and he would ask Keith strange questions, like if he knew what snow was, and if it tastes good.

"Keith? Will you be my friend? I've always wanted a boy like me to be my friend. I want to meet your mom too!" Keith only nodded his head slowly.

"Keith you have friends right? Ones you play with? And sometimes argue with? And maybe after you argue you can be even better friends!"

"I wonder where Shiro is now? Crying all alone maybe...He's awfully tall too. Do you think I'll ever get to be that tall?"

The questions went on. Keith began to get even more concerned. Keith went into another room, possibly looking for a way to Shiro, when he noticed that Lance was suddenly not behind him. Walking back into the main room of corridors he saw Lance walking around, looking at the paintings and completely ignoring Keith. Sighing, Keith went into a previous room, and saw that he could now reach a brown key. He took the key and went into a room he had not been in yet. Keith could have cried from relief. Stairs! He began to make his way to the stairs-

"Where are you going Keith?" Lance had the palette knife again. He began to slowly walk towards him. "Why are you going all by yourself? We promised we'd be together." More steps taken. Lance smiled eerily "...Right?" More steps taken. Keith's back hits the wall. "Why are you running?"

"KEITH!!" Shiro ran in from the stairs, grabbing Lance away from Keith. "What are you doing Lance!?"

Lance glares at Shiro with utter hate "Shut up! If you had just been good and waited there...!"

Shiro looked almost sad "Lance...I knew it...you're-"

"Stay away!" Lance struggles, and as a result, Shiro pushes Lance to the ground, fake blue rose falls from his hand. Angrily, Lance snatches Shiro's rose, and runs into a painting. Impulsively, Keith runs after, and Shiro follows.

~*~

After landing in what looked like a world made out a child's crayon drawing. On the ground they found Shiro's rose. It was almost dead. They entered a pink drawn house. There was a room, with barely anything in it. At least that's what they initially thought. After going into the room again later, they saw stairs leading up, with blue drawn roses and thorns. Shiro luckily had a lighter. So he burned away the fake flowers. Keith could have sworn he heard a scream when the roses burned. Walking up the stairs was a room. In the back was a painting, but it looked like it was broken...Like something wasn't in it like it should be.

"Who's there?' Both turned to see Lance coming up the stairs, his blue eyes widening "Keith, Shiro you're both ok?" His face turned dark "What are you doing here? How did you get into this room!"

"Lance..you-" Shiro began

"Don't take another step!" Lance shouted, palette knife in hand, it seemed sharper.

"Wha-?" Keith didn't know what was going on, he just couldn't understand it.

"Leave right now! Now! NOW! NOOW! Red crack-like images began to flood the ground. "LeeEEEAaaavvvVVEeE"

Lace suddenly began running at Keith and Shiro, with the intent to kill. They ran, reaching the painting, the two shared a quick look.

Shiro set the painting on fire.

Lance froze. A few tears beginning to leak from his cheeks, or it was the blue paint of Lance's eyes running. Keith couldn't tell. But it pained him. "Ah! NooOO!" Lance's body began to cover in the flames that burned his painting. The painting on the wall turned to ashes. Keith and Lance locked eyes. Keith felt his heart skip a beat. Lance took a step back...and turned to ashes on the ground. A palette knife falling with a clang.

~*~

It didn't take too long to find the mysterious painting that had brought them into this strange world. Shiro looked at Keith and smiled, and they stepped through.

______________________________________________________________

Keith looked up at a large painting filled with abstract colors. His older brother Shiro stood beside him. Shiro had offered to take Keith to the gallery, figuring it would be fun. But Keith felt like he was forgetting something. He tried to remember, but all he could get is a pair of blue eyes that made him feel afraid...and sad. He tried to remember more but was cut off when Shiro called his name. Figuring it was time to leave, he left the painting behind, and went to go find his brother.

_Keith_

Keith suddenly stopped and looked around. No one was there. He stared at the empty space for a second longer, before running off to meet with his brother.

**Normal End: A Painting's Demise**


	6. Voltron of the End Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Keith! Forget everything and run away with me!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Seraph of the End episode 12

 

_"Keith! Forget everything and run away with me!"_

Keith stumbled and took a few steps back. W-what? Lance what are you talking about? What happened to you!"

Lance grit his teeth and his eyes shone with annoyance. "I don't have time for this." Lance took a step towards Keith, causing the other to take another step back, and to fall back onto his bottom. In the corner of Lance's eye he saw Lotor giving him a smirk.

"So this is where you were"

Lance didn't need to turn to know who it is. Sendak and his two vampire whores began walking up to Lotor. Lotor smirked "Let's capture the livestock, and allow Lance to reclaim his angel!" Sendak nodded in agreement.

Keith looked over at the two nobles with widened eyes. "What-..?"

Sendak and the other vampires began to go into a fierce battle with the others.

"Lance..."

The blue eyed vampire looked back at Keith. With a determined huff, he waltzed up to Keith once more and scooped him up into his arms, bridal style.

"Keith!" Pidge called out, voice full of worry. She was currently locked in a battle with Sendak. Lotor keeping his sword in a battle locked with Shiro.

"Don't take your eyes away from your enemy, little livestock" Sendak smirked, putting up a hand against Pidge's temple, flicking her. Due to the strength of the vampire noble, the flick sent Pidge to the ground.

Meanwhile, Keith shifted in Lance's grip. "Lance put me down!" Keith couldn't sound angry like he wanted to. It was Lance after all. Keith could never stay mad at him. Lance tightened his grip on Keith, and jumped away to a building, keeping Keith in his grip. Keith finally pushed away, landing on the roof of building with a roll. Lance landed some ways in front of him, on his feet. "Lance what is this? Why are you with the vampires?"

Lance looked away "I lost my humanity the day our family was killed."

Keith froze. Memories of the other orphans being murdered by Lotor flashing though his mind. The memory of cradling a twelve year old Lance in his arms. A Lance with a hole in his chest, and an arm cut off, breathing heavily, and heart slowing from the blood loss. Lance had told him to run. To leave him behind and survive. Keith thought he had killed Lotor when he shot him in the head with the gun that Lance had stolen from Lotor's mansion, but apparently not.

"Is...is this my fault?" Keith finally choked out. "Is it because I left you behind that you're a vampire now?"

"No!" Lance cried out, startling Keith from his low thoughts. "It's never your fault! You didn't do anything wrong! It's the humans faults! Which is why we need to leave now!"

Keith shook his head "Lance what are you talking about?"

"The humans are using you!" Lance spit out "They don't care about you like I do!"

"But they're my family!"

"No they're not!" Snapped Lance. "I'm your only family! I love and care about you more then those filthy humans ever will!"

Keith heard a scream behind him and, and turned. His eyes widen in horror. The vampires had his team held down, and were biting them. Taking their blood, and killing them.

Crimson fell from Keith's left eye like a tear.

Keith screamed.

            ~*~

_Keith opens his eyes. He's in the world inside his sword, the one where his demon lives in. Clancy is her name, but Keith calls her Red, much to her annoyance. He looked at Red. She stood elegantly on the sword inside this world. She was looking at what appeared to be a sword in the sky._

_"It's started" Red states calmly._

_"Huh? What has?" Keith frowns. Red can be so cryptic at time, it was confusing and annoying and Keith didn't like it._

_"The part of you that isn't human is showing itself."_

  
                ~*~

Keith was screaming. His left eye was filled black, and it was dripping blood. Black spewed itself from Keith's back like a wing. The roof he had been previously standing on began to crumble. Lance jumped away from the tumbling concrete. "I knew it!" He sneered "Those humans did do something to him!"

"s͞͞s͞͞s͞͞i͞͞i͞͞n͞͞N͞͞n͞͞n͞͞n͞͞e͞͞E͞͞E͞͞R͞͞r͞͞s͞͞s͞͞s͞͞   Keith rasped out. He held his sword high and slashed down. The force of it broke the ground apart, causing the nobles to retreat.

"There it is. Our trump card." Shiro smirked at Lotor. Lotor glances back at the uncontrollable Keith, an interesting glint in his eye before he too retreated.

"S͞͞s͞͞s͞͞I͞͞I͞͞I͞͞i͞͞i͞͞N͞͞N͞͞e͞͞e͞͞e͞͞E͞͞r͞͞s͞͞ m͞͞U͞͞s͞͞T͞͞ d͞͞i͞͞E͞͞" Keith spat out. His other eye. The one that wasn't consumed with darkness was blank.

"Keith..." Pidge looked up at her friend from her weak state on the ground.

Keith stopped and looked over at her. "H͞͞u͞͞m͞͞A͞͞n͞͞S͞͞....s͞͞i͞͞n͞͞N͞͞e͞͞r͞͞S͞͞. H͞͞u͞͞m͞͞a͞͞N͞͞S͞͞ m͞͞U͞͞s͞͞t͞͞ d͞͞I͞͞e͞͞"

Keith raised his sword again, ready to slash down and kill the tiny human. But suddenly Lance was there, stopping the blade by letting it hit him instead. "Keith no! Don't kill humans!"

"Y-you.." Pidge began.

"Shut up human! I didn't do it for you!" Lance returns his attention to Keith.

"Pidge embrace Keith! It will bring him back to his senses!" Shiro called out. Pidge took a gulp and took a mad dash for Keith, wrapping her arms around him.

"Keith come back! This isn't you!"

"Get your filthy hands off him!" Lance roared in anger.

"Keith please!" Pidge was desperate. Keith was close to killing all of them. Suddenly the black wings disappeared from Keith's back. His eyes returned to normal. The sword no longer was in Lance's arm, so Lance reluctantly returned to Lotor's side. Keith slumped down, unconscious.

"Oh dear, I bet it is about time we retreat from this little game, yes?" Lotor playfully nudges Lance, who's eyes were locked on Keith's unconscious form, with the tiny green human holding him.

"I knew it...I knew the humans did something to him..."

"Nothing we can do now I suppose, now lets go Lance."

Lance shook his head. "I'm not leaving Keith again."

Lotor sighed, he grabs Lance by his hood and dragged him off, back to the vampire city.

Lance let it happen, he knows he isn't strong enough to overpower Lotor yet.

_'Next time'_ he promises himself, gritting his teeth from his wounds. _'Next time I'll save him. I'll take him away from those filthy humans, and we'll be together again.'_


	7. A Bird and a Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING CHAPTER PLEASE KNOW THAT  
> This is a mix between being an au and being inspired by the novel All the Bright Places by Jennifer Niven, spoilers lie ahead.

I'm not sure when I fell in love with Lance McClain, but sure enough, after enough love from him side, I began to feel the same. His love kept me going, made me realize how beautiful this world can be, that it's not just bleak and empty. Lance was the one who made me feel alive again.

It began a year after the accident. My brother, Shiro and I were on the road, I had asked Shiro to pick me up from a party I had wanted to leave. I didn't know what had happened, but the last thing I remembered, was Shiro, screaming, a sharp impact, then pain.

When I woke up in the hospital, Shiro was dead, and I wished nothing more then to be the same.

It was my fault.

~*~

School wasn't really the same after that. I stopped my extra curricular activities, the people around me would give me sympathetic looks. I was no longer friends with the people I used to be friends with, and I broke up with my last boyfriend.

And then I met him.

I had been on top of the school bell tower, ready to jump, when he stopped me. The weirdo of the school. The so-called "freak." Lance McClain. He talked me down, and told everyone that I saved him. Lies. I could never be that brave. Lance had been the bravest person I ever knew. But it wasn't only that. Thinking back on it, I may have loved him long before I thought I did. The smile he gave me after I thanked him was angelic, his blue eyes had brightened, and it was beautiful. I felt something in my stomach, but had ignored it.

Lance soon became a reoccurring figure in my life. He demanded to be my partner in a project, and constantly tried to take me out. Most of the time, I had agreed, but refused to go in a car, as I had not sat in a car in a year, ever since Shiro died.

~*~

Days passed and we gradually became closer, and closer. He showed me amazing places, I never even thought to look at before. Places I would have never thought to think twice about, had it not been for Lance.

He eventually nicknamed me. It started out with him calling me 'Mullet' but it turned into 'Violet.' At first I blanched, becoming angry, telling him to not call me that, that it's a girls name. But he had laughed, bluebird eyes twinkling again, and told me that the nickname matched my eyes.

The feeling in my stomach happened again.

  
~*~

Our first kiss happened, ironically, in a car. I had finally allowed myself to sit in a car again, and let him drive, but slowly. After our adventure, he had driven me home, we had been saying our goodbyes, I was beginning to leave the car when we locked eyes. Our faces inched closer together before our lips touched.

It was the best kiss I ever had.

Kisses became more frequent after that. As did hugs, hand holding, cuddles, and all that fluffy shit all together. In the winter, he brought me flowers. Although it was the middle of winter at the time, he brought me spring.

Even after we had technically finished the project, we still went on outings. He took me to a gorgeous lake, where legend says, it takes you to another world, a world where you can fly in the sky, amongst the birds, and the clouds.

~*~

Our relationship wasn't perfect. But what kind of relationship would it be if it was too perfect? I knew Lance had his problems. Problems at home, and problems within his own mind, but I supported him the best I could. I could only have done so much. I just wish there was more I could have done. I could have done something, anything. But again. It was my fault.

~*~

Our big fight happened I had been told my my old friend, that Lance had tried to kill himself. Against my better judgement, I confronted him about it. I knew he was having a hard time. A really hard time. With himself, and his family, with bullies, with everything. But I ignored it. I was worried. I thought he would understand. But sometimes, confronting a person about their problems as I had, only makes things worse. We had a huge argument then. I guess one could say thats how our relationship had fallen apart. Had I known what would happen, I would have called him back as he left. Cried in his arms and told him I was sorry. That I was so, so sorry. I didn't know that him leaving then, would be the last time I would ever see him. That it would be the last time I would see his smile. The last time I hear his voice, hear his laugh. Feel his hand in mine, his lips against my own. The last time I would hear my name from his lips.

_'Violet!'_

I didn't know it would be the last time I would see his bluebird eyes.

_'C'mon Violet! Don't be such a slowpoke!'_

I'm sorry.

_'I'm glad I was able to stop you from jumping Violet! We wouldn't be here otherwise!'_

I hate you

_'Your pouty face is so adorable!'_

If only I'd known

_'Lets go out today Violet! The lake again!'_

If only I'd been enough

_'Want to meet up with Hunk and Pidge again? I know they love you almost as much as I do!_

I let you down

_'If you don't like your nickname I can always call you Mullet again~'_

I wish I could have done something

_'We can leave together after we graduate! Lance and Violet! Traveling to find the wonders of the world!'_

I should have done something

_'I'm fine Violet, don't worry your pretty little head about me'_

Why wasn't I enough?

_'May your eye go to the sun-'_

Come back

_'To the wind in your soul-'_

I love you

_'You are all the colors in one-'_

I'm sorry

_'At full brightness'_

  
~*~

The cryptic messages started a week later. To me, to his family, and to Hunk, and Pidge. We had no idea what any of it meant. It was almost as if he was describing places he was going to. Places of wonder. Places he wanted to take me.

  
They found his body in the same lake he had shown me only weeks earlier. The lake with the legend of being a portal to another world. Suicide they said. I refused to believe it. Refused to believe that the body they had pulled up was him. But it was. The pressure of school, and the people, of his family, and the mental instability, and on top of that, our argument, it must have been too much.

He left me something. Messages, hidden in the places he already showed me, hidden in the places he wanted to show me. I followed the clues and found each and every one of them. Then I found the song. He wrote a song for me, and left it for me to find. I memorized each word, each sweet, beautiful, word. It was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for me.

Teardrops dripped onto the paper, I began to cry as I held my now most precious possession to my chest. Loud, hiccuping sobs, I cried, and I cried, and I cried. The funeral was hell. It shouldn't be him dead. Lance is too good of a person to die. No one at school understands. They all say they're sad, but they made fun of him, bullied him, called him a freak. They didn't know Lance McClain like I did. I cried again a week later, wearing his shirt, and his jacket, as I looked at the framed paper, the sheet music with his song on it.

I may stop crying, and it may hurt, still hurt, the pain almost unbearable, but I will move on. Not because I don't love him anymore, I will always love him. I will move on because Lance isn't really dead. Not to me at least. He's there, in the sky of that other world, flying among the bluebirds the same color as his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm not posting these in order of my wattpad one. Just by the ones I think are the best tbh


	8. The Flower We Saw That Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years ago a group of children dubbed themselves the defenders of the universe. After the death of one of their own, they split up. Keith, now in highschool, reunites with an old friend, who should be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anohana au because I love suffering  
> Spoiler warnings for the begining of Anohana.

 

"Keeeeeiiith. Keith pay attention to me!" Arms around his shoulders. A childish whine from behind him. "I know you can hear me Keith! Stop playing games and pay attention to me!"

Keith grit his teeth and ignored the boy behind him. It was a hallucination after all. A damn late one. The boy whining and calling behind him couldn't be Lance Mcclain. Lance died ten year ago, and this 'Lance' seems older then the one who died, but was somehow wearing the same clothes from when they were kids, from when they were five, but this Lance looked twelve, maybe thirteen, so it had to be his imagination. But then again there has to be a reason that Lance would just suddenly appear.

Keith sighed heavily and finally turned to look at the young Lance "Ok, I know I'm hallucinating, but why are you here Lance? Is it guilt affecting me late?"

Lance stopped, he moved away from Keith, sitting cross legged next to the teenager. "I...I want my wish granted."

Keith shook his head. It was progress at least. But the couldn't remember Lance saying anything about a wish. "Well" he began "what is it?"

Lance frowned, clearly upset. "I can't remember."

Keith groaned and lied down onto the cool wood below him, and closed his eyes "That isn't helpful."

Lance pouted, moving so that he was on top of Keith, their chests touching "Keith! That's mean!"  Keith cracked open an eye at the contact and flushed when he saw Lance close to his own face, maybe only inches apart. In a sudden movement, Keith pushes Lance off of him and stands up. Lance fell to the side and looked up at Keith with a pout, but the corner of his eyed were welling up with tears. "Don't push people!" He scolded "it isn't nice!"

Keith was about to respond when he heard the doorbell ring. Ignoring the footsteps of Lance behind him, Keith went to go open the door. When the door opened, Keith was greeted with an angry looking, short brunette girl, with hazel eyes.

"Keith." The brunette greeted coldly.

"Katie."

Lance gasped and flung his arms around Keith's shoulders, bouncing excitedly "That's Pidge? It is!" Lance moved away from Keith to stand in front of Pidge, who was around the same hight as Lance. Lance grabbed Pidge's arm and shook it. "Pidge hi! It's Lance!"  
Pidge moved her arm uncomfortably, but made no move that indicated that she even knew Lance was there. Lance stopped "Can...you not see me? Pidge can't see me?"

"I only came to drop off all the classwork you've missed." Pidge handed Keith a stack of papers. "You should really come back to school. It's been weeks."

Keith glares harshly, gritting his teeth "I'll come back when I damn well feel like it."

Pidge seemed taken back, before scowling "Fine! Be that way!" She moves away from the door, stomping away from Keith's small house.

Keith turned back around, going back inside, but stops when he feels a tug on his sleeve. Lance holds tightly onto Keith's jacket sleeve. "You have to follow her!" Lance declared "It's part of my wish!"

Keith growled in annoyance "What do you mean it's part of your wish? I thought you couldn't remember it?"

Lance shook his head "I remembered a little bit! I want everyone to be together again! The Defenders of The Universe! Remember, you, me, Pidge, Shiro, Allura, and Hunk?"

Keith sighed "Fine. Ka-Pidge is probably some ways away, so we might as well get going now."

Lance grins brightly "Alright!"

  
        ~*~

Keith is so royally fucked. Not only could he not find Pidge, but he ran into some people he hasn't seen in years. Shiro, and Allura. The two go to some private school together.

Shiro rose an eyebrow "Keith? What is someone like you doing out?"

Unluckily for him, Keith was well out of breath, so the only words that came out were "Running...Pidge...Stupid...Lance."

Shiro glowered "There you go again. Talking about Lance again. Get over it Keith. It's been ten years."

Keith doesn't say anything, instead, he runs away in frustration, leaving Lance behind. He can hear 'Lance' call his name as he ran. But he ignored it. Keith didn't care. Lance is dead and there's nothing he can do about it.

  
~*~

_A group of six five year olds run around, and play in a small cabin. In a part of the wood structure, the words 'Defenders of the Universe' is carved into the wood. They were all playing on handheld games, after just playing a fun game of hide and seek. A latino boy sat next boy with dark hair and pale skin. A pretty girl with short white hair sat next to a boy with black hair, and a white fringe. The boy called her Allura. The girl called him Shiro._

_Shiro called over a small girl, he called Pidge over. They whispered to each other, they wanted to know something they've been curious about for a while, he also called over another boy, named Hunk, who was what they called the mom of their group._

_"Hey Keith." The five year old Shiro called out. "Do you have a crush on Lance?"_

_Both boys froze, faces flushing. In reality, Keith has liked Lance for a long time, but he was too afraid to say so "I do not!" He blurted without thinking "He's ugly!" Keith thought Lance was beautiful, but he refused to say it._

_The room was silent. Keith slowly turned to look at Lance. He was smiling, but it was obviously pained. He had tears dripping down his tan cheeks._

_Keith felt horrible. But whats done is done, there was nothing he could do now. So he ran. He bolted straight out the door and past the river. He just had to get away. He didn't hear Lance call his name from far behind._

_Keith gets home after a few hours. He was able to calm down. He still felt horrible for hurting Lance, but he promised himself that he'd apologize tomorrow. When Keith walked in the house, Keith's father sat him down._

_Keith stares at the item in his hand. A blue flower. He had been planning on giving it to Lance as an apology. Now its worthless. Lance is dead. He has no chance of apologizing. No chance to tell Lance the truth behind his words._

  
_~*~_

Keith sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. He ran away from Lance, just like he did when they were kids.

Keith wants to apologize badly, but he Lance isn't with him. Hallucination, or ghost, or whatever it was. It's still Lance. Maybe the reason Keith keeps seeing Lance, is because he regrets not being able to apologize to Lance. Maybe this was his chance. But where would he be?

Then it hit him. Their secret base. The base of the Defenders of the Universe.

Keith took off running.

~*~

There's bike in front of the base.

Keith walked carefully in the doors. A kind looking boy, taller then Keith, but shorter then Shiro. He had a headband around his head, and dark skin.

Keith's eyes widen.

"Hunk?"


	9. Pierrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nameless clown meets a sad noble boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Pierrot by Vocaloid

 

He is a clown, a pierrot. He makes people smile and laugh. Its his job. He won't complain when he gets hurt. He gets up, and turns it into something funny. He'll make pain into something funny.

_It's ok. It's alright. To play the fool has always been my plight._

After all, he is only the insignificant pierrot of the circus. The smile on his mask is all he is suppose to be. The smiling clown.

_In this tiny circus show, I am the nameless pierrot._

He is preforming on the street. Balancing on a ball and juggling random items that onlookers have given him. He caught the eye of a young noble man. Violet eyed with dark hair, and a sad expression on his face. He noticed a child nearby the man. His parents not noticing his tears, but the pierrot did. He balances on the ball to try and turn his frown around. He doesn't notice the rock heading towards his head until impact. The pierrot fell and there was silence, the child watched an cried. The pierrot stood up in front of the child, and with a flick of his fingers, flowers bloomed where the blood on his mask lie.

_It's alright! It's ok!_   
_It doesn't hurt, I do it all the time!_   
_You should laugh I want you to!_   
_This is what I do!_

The blue eyed pierrot glances over at the noble. He has a curious look on his face. The pierrot remembers him though. They had meet under a tree only weeks ago. The noble had been crying, so the pierrot had tried to make him laugh. He wondered if the noble recognized him as well.

The noble watches on. Behind him, his father scowled disapprovingly.

_It's alright, its ok!_   
_I balance on a ball and fall away_   
_In this tiny circus show, I'm the clumsy pierrot._

The pierrot thinks back to his meeting with the noble. He had cried even after the pierrot made his joke. He had said "I know you're lying and it makes me sad." He had promised that he wasn't lying, but the noble only cried harder. He had asked to see under the pierrots mask, to show the face he has when not facing an audience. To show his tears, and his pain. The noble told him not to feel ashamed, as they all feel the same. The pierrot was afraid to.

_It's alright! It's ok!_   
_Don't worry, you don't have to fake a smile,_   
_I just want you to be true_   
_Just be true to you!_

The next time they meet was at the circus, as the pierrot lay bleeding in the noble's arms.

_It's alright! It's ok!_   
_It doesn't matter what they have to say,_   
_You won't face it all alone, I'll cry with you_

The noble's father did not approve of his son's feelings towards the pierrot. Yet he allowed him to go to the circus anyways.

The pierrot does many tricks. He goes on the tightrope doing his tricks, riding his unicycle, the violet eyed noble watching carefully, with worry in his eyes.

The pierrot is halfway across when the rope suddenly snaps, and there is no net to catch him with.

The pierrot falls and his mask falls off his face, the noble is on his feet in seconds, running towards the fallen clown.   
He cradles the fallen body in his arms, glancing briefly at the broken mask that lay inches away. Tan skin, brown hair. Sad, hazy blue eyes lock with violet, a shaky hand cups the pale face. Blood trickles from the pierrot's wound on his head. He feels tired...so tired.

_It's alright! It's ok!_   
_You helped me find what disappeared inside!_   
_It's the face I lost to time, the one that's truly mine!_

Steady tears fall down the noble's face and drips onto the fallen pierrot. Pleads to stay awake. The feeling of lips on his own.

_"It's alright, it's ok"_

_It's like a spell, the lie can finally fade_   
_And the lying pierrot I was, has finally gone away._

 

  
Under a lush green tree, violets bloom. A unicycle with a blue ribbon rests peacefully in the shade of the tree.

 


	10. Voltron of the End Part 3: The Blood I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long battle, Lance finally has Keith back in his arms, but has run out of his supply of vampire blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA AND SEASON 2 OF SERAPH OF THE END

 

Lance was running. He doesn't know how far he's been going, but it was worth it in the end. He has Keith. He finally saved Keith. It was worth the injury, worth being in large amounts of pain for. Worth bleeding out. Keith was in his arms, safe. He kept running. He held Keith in his arms bridal style and just continued running. He grit his teeth in pain as his wounds continued to hurt him.

In the distance Lance could see a convenience store. 'Perfect' Lance made his way towards it, keeping Keith close in his arms.

After entering, he carefully put Keith down, slowly, so that he doesn't hurt him. Lance sat next to the unconscious body and clutched at his chest.

It hurts it hurts

He looks over at Keith "Keith wake up.."

Lance grabs at his head. He's losing his mind. He hastily grabs for the vials of vampire blood the Queen gave him, only to find them all shattered.

"Wake up!"

No. Nononono

Lance grabbed Keith by the shoulders and shook "YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP" He brought his hands down "If you don't hurry...At this rate...I'm so short on blood I'll-"

He heard a noise nearby and his head whipped in its direction. A group of children watched him fearfully with wide eyes. One child was close.

"Blood..If I could just drink a little blood...That'd give me the strength...To wait for Keith."

  
Lance's eyes dilated as he rushed out and grabbed one of the children by the neck, slamming their small body to the ground, the child cried out at the impact.

"Blood"

The child cried, while their friends hid "N-NO! GUYS HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE YET!"

The child's friends ran "HE'S A GONNER! EVERYBODY RUN!"

The boy cried again "GUYS WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Lance kept his hold "Just one teeny sip of human blood...and I'll be a full vampire..."

The boy cried, horrified "M-MONSTER!"

Lance froze and his grip went slack and he let go. The boy cried out and ran.

"I...I can't...I'm sorry Keith...I-"

Lance grit his teeth "I don't want to become a vampire. It hurts, and here I finally got Keith back...What the the hell am I doing?"

~*~

Keith woke up after a strange conversation with Red. Stuff about him being broken, something about a fight? And something about a family member visiting.

Keith heard pained breaths and turned to see the back of a familiar body.

"Lance?" He rushed towards him "Lance is that you?"

"Blood..." Lance rasped out

"Lance? What's wrong?"

"Human...blood..."

"DWHA? HEY!" Keith shouted when Lance suddenly sprung toward him.

"Blood!" Lance continued to shout "I need blood! Give it to me human!"

Keith continued to dodge Lance's blows "Lance woah! It's me Keith! Don't you recognize me?"

"Stop resisting, human!" Lance spit out, finally landing a hit on Keith, sending him to the ground "AAHG! It hurts! It hurts so bad! I can't take it anymore! Give me your blood!"

"W-what? Are you really that thirsty for blood?"

Lance clutches at his head, screaming in pain.

Keith took a breath "Then drink."

Lance stared

"Here. If you really are in that much pain..." Keith kept his expression neutral when Lance shoved him down, ready to bite. "Lance...I'm sorry." Keith brought his arms around Lance "I'm sorry I left you behind."

Lance froze, then threw himself off Keith in a hurry. "Ugh...wha? Wait...what was I?"

Keith kept his eyes locked on Lance "Does it really hurt that bad if you don't drink blood?"

Lance grit his teeth.

Keith continued "It's my fault...it's because I left you behind."

Lance shook his head "No! I already told you! It's not your fault!" He let out a pained gasp

"Lance!" He moved towards the brunette.

Lance held out a hand to stop him "Keith...stay back...I don't want to drink your blood."

"Yeah, but if you don't drink, its gonna keep hurting, right?"

"Never mind me. Besides, there's something I have to tell you."

Keith swiftly moved and grabbed Lance by his shoulders "Who cares about that right now?! You look like you're about to die, Lance! What can I do?! How can I help you?!" Keith was frantic, panicking "it's blood, right? Will you heal if you drink it? And go on and drink mine! Here! Take it!"

"Keith stop. You're making it difficult to resist."

"Please Lance! Tell me what I need to do to save you!"

"Keith!"

"What do I have to do, Lance? I mean you're here! I finally found you! But if I have to sit here and watch you die again I..."

Lance looked at Keith seriously "Keith. You see.. I haven't drank a single drop of human blood yet."

"Huh?!"

"Even one sip and I won't ever be able to turn back. I'll be a vampire forever. Never aging or changing... Ever."

"Hold on. Back up a sec. If you drink my blood... That means you won't die right?"

Keith stared at Lance childishly.

"Hey Lance? You, uh, mind doing me a favor?" He poked Lance's chest.

"No"

"Come on! Do it for me!"

"I said no! Don't be so cruel to me, Keith! Are you really telling me... That you would want me to become a monster just to satisfy your ego? All these years... I've been holding back. Resisting. Even though I desperately wanted to drink... I swore I wouldn't drink before I saw you again. I tried so hard to resist for so long... Now you've come along and told me to stop like it's nothing!!"

"It's not nothing you idiot!" Keith shouted "Do you think I want to see you turn into a blood sucker? But what else are we suppose to do? If you up and die on me again I..." he pointed at Lance childishly "I'll cry you moron!"

Lance sighed "Yeah, and?"

"So live, dammit! Even if you have to turn into a vampire! Even if you have to crawl through the mud on your hands and knees-live!" Keith argued.

"Hell no!" Lance shot back "Are you seriously telling me to turn to a monster just for your sake?"

"You bet!! You got a problem with that?"

Lance groaned "Damn. I don't think I can keep up with you."

Keith huffed "I never asked you to in the first place." Keith nods his head "Besides, if you're oh so ready to just kneel over and die, Mr. smarty-pants blockhead... Stop trying to make me feel bad by preaching about how you never drunk any human blood! If you're going to die, go crawl in a corner and do it quietly!"

Lance tried to get closer "But...theres something I have to tell you-"

Keith covered his ears stubbornly "LA LA LA LA I can't hear you!" He removed his hands "Who is going to listen to some dumb idiot who just gives up on living like that! If you want me to listen, drink my blood first. If you want to save me... Then let me save you first."

Keith took a shard of glass from the ground and cut his wrist "You aren't going to die Lance. I won't let you."

Lance continued taking heavy breaths "You're such a jerk."

"Yep. But you took that cruel jerk, and told him he was family."

"You're the worst...Because of you, I'm going to become a monster."

Keith laughed "Don't be stupid. Just drinking a little blood isn't enough to make you a monster." Lance looked at him questionably, and let Keith continue "No matter what you are, we're still family."

"Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"It hurts. It hurts a lot. I really want to drink."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Keith held out his bloody arm "Drink mine"

Instead of going for the arm, Lance threw his arms around Keith's shoulders in a hug, and bit down on his neck. Taking his first taste of human blood. His blue eyes slowly became red. Keith lifted a hand and put it on the back of Lance's head.

"Welcome home Lance."


	11. My Most Precious Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Angel Beats AU with Shiro as Otanashi, Allura as Kanade, Keith as Yui, and Lance as Hinata. Spoilers for Angel Beats! Episode 10 ahead.

Shiro sighed. Helping the angel-no...Allura she had told him to call her, had asked him to help her allow the other students here in the afterlife to move on. So that they could disappear from this world and be reborn into the next life. His first 'target' was Keith Kogane, new lead singer of Boys Dead Monster. He an Allura had a plan for how this would play out. Allura was known to the others as the Angel. So the plan was, Allura would steal Keith's guitar, and Keith would obviously be mad, and follow. Allura would 'drop' the guitar and Shiro would catch it. This would allow Shiro to get close enough to Keith in order to help him move on.

  
~*~

The plan, went surprisingly well. Shiro managed to actually save Keith's guitar when Allura threw it too high. Currently, Shiro and Keith were sitting on a bench outside. They both had a juice and had begun talking. Keith apparently had many things he wanted to do. Which could be a problem.

"Why do you want to do so much?" Shiro asked after hearing the multitude of things that Keith had wanted to do with his life before he had died.

Keith stood up averted his eyes.

Shiro put his hands up in surrender "Y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to-"

Keith shook his head "No it's ok." He sighed. "Before I died. I was bedridden. I was hit from behind by a car and became paralyzed, I would sit in bed all day and watch tv." He laughed dryly. "Guess it is pretty impossible."

Shiro shook his head "I'll help you do everything you wanted to! It's the least I can do..."

Keith stared at Shiro with wide eyes "You...you will?"

Shiro smiled "Course." He stood up and stretched "So what first?"

~*~

Two down. Who knows how many left. The last task was for Keith to win a game of soccer on his own. Shiro was able to trick his friends into playing, Lance seemed the most adamant about playing, Shiro figured it was because Lance and Keith seemed to fight, and argue a lot. Now Keith wanted to hit a home run in baseball, which for someone who's never played, is pretty impossible. They had been trying for ages, but Keith had continued to fail. It had gotten to the point where Shiro was beginning to give up. He even told Keith so, which obviously sparked anger.

The sun was setting, and Shiro spotted Keith in the baseball field of their school in the afterlife. He was breathing heavily, and trying hard to hit the ball, and failing. Shiro noticed his hand were covered in bandages. He ran over quickly.

"Keith! Are you ok?" He grabbed his hand to inspect it. "You have to be more careful."

Keith pulled his hand away. "I'm fine...and you were right. I can't hit a home run."

"Don't say that! Isn't there more you want to do? You can't give up just because of one thing."

Keith nods. "One more thing."

Shiro leaned down to pick up a ball "What is it?"

"Marriage"

Shiro froze

"The ultimate happiness for someone." Keith continued "But I couldn't do anything. Housework, cooking, nothing. I would have to rely on my mom for everything. So who would want me?"

"But I thought you wanted to finish everything before you move on. For when you were paralyzed?"

Keith turned around, so his back was facing Shiro. He hit the baseball bat into the ground. "God is pretty mean you know? All my happiness..." He leaned onto the bat. "It was taken away from me."

"That's not true."

Keith turned to Shiro, an unrecognizable look in his eyes. "Then Shiro, would you marry me?"

Shiro stared "Well..."

"I'd marry you!" A sudden voice rang out.

Keith turned to the speaker and his eyes widened in shock. He dropped the baseball bat to the ground.

Lance stood a few feet away, a determined look in his eyes as he began to walk towards Keith.

Shiro looked surprised "Lance..."

"I'd marry you. I really mean it. No matter what kind of sickness you have." Lance placed his hands on Keith's shoulders "I'd still marry you."

Keith shook his head "I wont be able to do anything. I'd rely on you for everything."

"I said it doesn't matter!" Lance said, voice raising. "Even if you can't walk. Even if you can't do anything. I'd still marry you."

Keith laughed sadly "We'd never meet. I'm at home in bed all day."

Lance cracked a smile "I play baseball you know? I'd be playing, and I'll accidentally hit a ball through your window, and I'd go to get it, thats how we'd meet."

Keith had begun to cry slow and silent tears.

Lance continued "Even if the odds are one out of a thousand. I'd still meet you. The Keith I meet here isn't a fake. It's the real Keith. No matter what world we meet in, I'll fall in love with you."

Keith stared up at Lance, eyes watering.

_A latino boy walks up to a house and knocks on the door. A woman answers and the boy apologizes for hitting a ball into her house. The woman invites him in to retrieve his ball. The boy goes into a room with a ball shaped hole in the window. In the bed is a smaller boy, he has the ball in his hand. He tilts his head and laughs nervously. There was something about him that had the breath of the latino boy taken away. But he isn't sure what it is._   
_Afterwards, the latino boy visited more, and more. He got closer with the paralyzed boy, telling stories and making him laugh. Carrying him into and out of the bed and onto the wheelchair, and pushed him along to go on walks together. The mother cried out of sheer joy, that her son had someone to care for him, a friend, or whatever he may be. The latino boy and the paralyzed one became inseparable._

  
Lance stood in front of the empty baseball helmet. Keith was gone. He disappeared in order to be reborn.

"Are you ok with this?" Shiro spoke up.

Lance stared at the spot where Keith once was. "Of course I am."

"So what will you do now?"

"I'll help you guys out until the end. You're my friends after all."

Shiro nodded slowly, and the two stood there for just a bit longer.

_A latino boy and a dark haired boy in a wheelchair stood with each other. The latino boy is behind the wheelchair, his body is turned so that the smaller boy can see him. The two look up at each other, both with a wide smile on their faces_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel Beats? More like Angel bEAT MY HEART INTO THE GROUND AND MAKE ME SUFFER


	12. The Voices in My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercenary Lance McClain steps out his comfort zone to ask out the bootylicious hero Spiderman on a date!   
> [ ] = Yellow  
> { } = White

[A Spideypool Au]

 

"Well hey there stranger!"

 

Spiderman groaned, not even looking at the red, and black clothed mercenary that stood behind him. "What do you want Deadpool?"

 

There was a mock gasp "Keithy! I'm hurt! Can't a devishly handsome man come to gawk at the ass of the hottest hero in town?"

 

"Lance, if I said it once, I said it a million times. Stop checking out my butt, its uncomfortable."

 

Deadpool plopped down next to Spiderman, letting his legs had over the edge of the building. He draped an arm over the smaller boy and his mask cartoonishly showed his grin. "What if I told you I stopped by to tell you that I'm on my way to a job?"

 

"Then I'd tell you to stop killing people for what, the fiftieth time?"

 

"It's actually four hundred and twenty seven times, according to white."

 

Keith ignored that last part. Lance tended to talk about the voices in his head like colors. White, and Yellow? Where they in a comic book or something?

 

"Well it's your lucky day Baby Boy! I don't actually have a job to go to! Ta Da!" Lance spread out his arms dramatically.

 

Keith glanced at Lance "So the only reason you came here today was to annoy me?"

 

The mercenary shrugged "Like that's different from any other day? Plus it's a plot device so that the readers know that we're already besties!" Deadpool winked at the readers.

 

"The what-Never mind," Spider-Man shook his head. "I've gotten used to this by now. You're so weird Lance."

 

"Listen here sweet cheeks!" Lance stood abruptly, causing Keith to jump. "You aren't wrong. But that's what makes me even more attractive!" 

 

"Sure Lance, whatever you say." Keith took that moment to stand up as well. "Anyways, it's getting late,so I gotta go."

 

"What already? But we're only 311 words into the story!"

 

"I'm going to ignore that. Later, Lance."

 

Keith swung a web and made his way off the building, then to the next one, and the next.

 

~*~

 

[I'm telling you, he's jailbait!]

 

{We don't know that}

 

[We only know his name, and have you seen him? He's tiny!]

 

{He could just be really short}

 

[Ooooorrrr-]

 

{Stop}

 

[Jailbait!]

 

Lance grit his teeth. "Will you two shut up already?!"

 

{Wow, touchy}

 

[Yeah man, can't we have a logical conversation in peace?]

 

"Logical isn't arguing over how old Keithy is. Plus, don't you idiots remember? He mentioned how he turned nineteen a few weeks ago?"

 

{He's right you know}

 

[Aww Hell yeah! He's ours for the fucking!]

 

[Don't you mean 'Ours for the taking?'}

 

[I know what I said]

 

Lance sighed, relaxing on his old, worn out couch. His mind wandered to blue and white spandex, that covered his ass just perfectly- He shook his head. Now isn't the time.

 

[Did you see his butt as he was swinging away? Just perfect.]

 

{I wonder how much weight it would take for those webs to snap}

 

[What do you think it would take to successfully ask him out?]

 

{Not what I was asking but alright. I'd say it would have to start with this fucker getting off his lazy ass}

 

Lance got up off the couch, grumbling "If I go find him, and ask him out will you leave me alone already?"

 

{Sure}

 

[I don't promise anything]

 

Deadpool walked towards the window "Guess I'm going then!" He said cheerfully.

 

{Wait no don't jump! There's no time to heal! We must go to him ASAP}

 

[DO IT]

 

He jumped out the window.

 

~*~

 

Keith was in his Spiderman costume again. He got a call from Deadpool saying to 'Get your cute butt to this location, there's important business to discuss!' Followed by several heart emojis, and a few weird Japanese ones that made no sense.

 

Spiderman walked into the warehouse location that Deadpool had sent him, the merc no where to be seen. "Did, did I get stood up?"

 

"You really think that lowly of me?"

 

Keith spun around, and sure enough, the mercenary, in all his glory, who stood a few good inches above him, was standing there, close to his face. Keith could practically feel the smile on Lance's face when he leaned down to peck his favorite Spider on the cheek "Honey I'm home!"

 

Keith pulled away with a scowl, and behind his mask, hid a blush. He really hoped that Lance hasn't noticed his small...fuck, huge crush on him. There was something about Deadpool that attracted the hero, and he wasn't sure why. So, as always, Keith dealt with his crush like he did the others. With aggressive comments, and overthinking.

 

"You called me here for a reason Lance" The hero stated, crossing his arms "What did you want?"

 

Deadpool took a deep breath, and Keith noticed that he looked...worried?

 

Lance took a breath. "You, me, hot date. Friday at eight?"

 

Keith was sure that if he was lightly blushing before, that his face was bound to be completely red by now. "W-what?" He squeaked. In a very manly way of course.

 

"I'm asking you out. Officially. Unless you don't want t-"

 

"Ok"

 

"Wait what."

 

Keith lifted up his mask just enough so that his lips would show. He smirked and walked up to Deadpool, leaning up so that there lips were just inches apart. "I said, that I'll go out with you" He breathed, before quickly pulling away, and bringing his mask back down. He swung a web and made a quick escape, only turning back to call out "Meet me at the usual place then! Don't disappoint me Lance!" And then he was gone.

 

Oh fuck.

 

Keith was so fucked.

 

~*~

 

{Well that was unexpected}

 

[Goddamn! Who knew he could be so sexy!]

 

[Who knew he could be that seductive too}

 

[I wonder what he does to his lips to make them look that soft! I bet they'd be even softer pressed against ours!]

 

{Lover boy's been quiet for a while. You think he's going to be ok?}

 

[I'm sure he's fine]

 

Fuck

 

Fuck

 

FUUUUCCCCKKK

 

"I'm so fucked"

 

{Does he have a boner?}

 

[He definitely has a boner]


	13. You know I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Spideypool au helloooo

"Oh Keithy boy would you mind helping me? Pretty pretty please~?"

 

Keith groaned, his boyfriend, the gun for hire, also known as Deadpool, or Lance, was currently sitting in the middle of their shared living room, his arm cut off.

 

"Why should I? You have a healing factor, don't you?"

 

Lance gasped dramatically "Because then the author wouldn't have a plot to start the chapter with!"

 

Keith let out an annoyed sigh "Fine, but only because I don't want to have to explain to the landlord again why the carpet is stained with blood.

 

"Ah-Ha! I knew you loved me!~" Keith growled and looked away, trying to hide a pretty pink blush, unfortunately Lance spotted it and cooed "Aww Baby Boy you're so cute! Even White and Yellow agree with me for once, and I'm sure the readers do too!"

 

Keith grumbled, but complied to his boyfriend's unspoken, but obvious wishes and grabs the first aid kit, and takes a seat on the floor next to him. He carefully stitched the arm back on, and left the rest to heal on its own. Keith turned away from the bleeding merc to go into the kitchen, hopefully for their strongest alcoholic drink.

 

"Hate to see you leave but love to watch you go sweet cheeks"

 

"Lance if you don't shut the fuck up I will web you to the wall, and the webs don't break down for five hours or so."

 

"Ohhh kinky!"

 

~*~

 

{You know this is your fault right?}

 

[Sobs. Is it so wrong to speak the truth?]

 

"For once, I agree with Yellow. Sorry White." Lance said, stuck to the wall after ignoring a certain spider's threat.

 

[Gasp!]

 

{Oh no, you've praised him}

 

Lance grins, ignoring the voices as he began to sing to himself while his boyfriend is gone.

 

"Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can! Spins a web, any size! Catches thieves just like flies! Look out! Here comes Spiderman!"

 

{Which universe is that one from again?}

 

[Oh oh! I know! Its the one with Batman!]

 

"Wrong! It's the one where we're comic book characters! And I'm actually Wade Wilson! The author just has a thing for crossovers."

 

Lance sighed. He could easily get out with his katanas, but Keith hid them after webbing him up, and the bubble butt wont even be back for another hour!

 

Keith eventually did return, alongside one of his scary mentors, and his spider mom, Black Widow, or, Krolia. Oh boy.

 

Krolia grins wickedly "I told you last time Mcclain, try to taint him too early again, and you'll get the widow's bite."

 

{Betrayed by our own boyfriend}

 

[But look! He's changed into a tank top! And shorts! We're in Heaven!]

 

As if he could tell what the voices said, Keith flushed and looked away, unfortunately, Krolia noticed, and pulls out a knife.

 

"Shit"

 

{Sigh, not again}

 

[Yay! Stabby Stabby!]

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short! I've been super busy, Met Josh Keaton (spce dad) 'boutta start senior year of highschool, and more. Don't think this is over yet bc it aint smh


	14. Sparkling and Shining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Houseki no Kuni AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know HNK, its like Steven Universe, except the gems are actual rocks that can break apart, and they have shiny hair, and their memories are in their gem bodies, so theres always a possibility of them losing memories if a piece of them is gone. The cgi is gorgeous and I cried a lil. Poor Phos deserved better. 
> 
> Gems:
> 
> Lance: Tanzanite (Hardness: 6.5)
> 
> Keith: Andesine (Hardness: 6.5)
> 
> Hunk: Scapolite (Hardness: 6)
> 
> Shiro: Ametrine (Hardness: 7)
> 
> Pidge: Aventurine (Hardness: 6.5) 
> 
> Coran: Carnelian: (Hardness: 7)
> 
> Allura: Alexandrite (Hardness: 8.5)
> 
> Technically the gems in HNK are sexless and the same goes for the paladins here. But in the translations, the gems in HNK either use male or neutral pronouns. Allura will be the only exception to this rule. Why? She's prolly the oldest and does what she wants lol.

It was quiet, save for the crashing of the ocean waves. On the hillside, was a sparkling red gemstone. He was called Andesite, but preferred 'Keith.' He had found out about humans and their names some time ago, when exploring Alexandrite's library.

 

 _'Allura.'_ He reminded himself.

 

Their group had decided to try and be unique, and give themselves human names. Make themselves seem special, not like a copy of the next gem to be born of the same type.

 

Keith let out a sigh. They had been training especially hard. Ametrine-Shiro somehow returned after being taken by Lunarians, but his right arm was gone, and replaced with gold. No one had ever returned back after being taken to the moon, so it was a joy, and shock to see Shiro back. Except he lost all the memories contained in his right arm, the memories of the moon itself, all gone. He can't remember anything after being taken there.

 

Both Allura, and Carnelian, who goes by Coran now, agreed they need to defend themselves, they don't want anyone to be taken again. Aventurine's family, three other gems of the same name, were taken as well, but never found. Pidge, as she now calls herself, hopes she can find them both before they're broken down into jewelry.

 

"Hey redhead, what are you doing out here alone?"

 

Keith glances behind himself. Tanzanite stood behind the red gem, in all his blue, sparkly, gorgeous glory. Keith flushed and scowled back at the water "What am I not allowed to be by myself sometimes? Remember Cinnabar? They were alone a lot and it was fine!"

 

"Yeah but Cinnabar could control mercury, you can't. Anyways, Shiro is getting worried, and Hunk can only keep him at bay for so long."

 

Hunk, the Scapolite, is different from most gems. He's bigger, it's strange but it keeps things interesting.

 

"Fine, fine, lets go."

 

"Great! It's getting dark soon, we need light to survive remember? A lil' sleep then we're good to go!"

 

"You say this as if I'm younger then you."

 

"Being older by a hundred years means nothing to me" The blue gem pouted. Keith fought back the urge to wrap him close in his arms. He's sure Lance doesn't feel the same way, so it would be best if he didn't.

 

Instead, Keith snorted, and shook his head, his red gemstone hair twinkling in the sunlight. "Lets just go. The others might get worried that Lunarians got us. I don't want to make Pidge reattach our limbs again, don't want to lose any memories either."

 

Lance nods in agreement and takes the other gem's hand, Keith thinks he can see a light blue blush dusting the white powder 'skin' of Lance's face, but Keith plays it off as his imagination getting the best of him, and ignores it. "You got your sword?"

 

"Course' I do. I'm not an idiot."

 

"Never said you were, Lance. If anything, you have both smarts, and looks."

 

Keith smirked when Lance flushed a bright blue, and tried to sputter out a response, only to fail. The red haired gem laughed, and began walking back to their home, as it was beginning to get dark, pulling the blue haired gem behind him.

 

Lance eventually caught up with the gem pulling him along, releasing his hand, he instead threw his arm around Keith's shoulder.

"You know, I'm not the only pretty one. You're a really gorgeous shade of red you know?"

 

It was Keith's turn to blush, he averted his eyes away from Lance, more shy with the flirting then he is delivering it. "Sh-shut up"

 

Lance chuckled and leans in closer to Keith, pecking him on the cheek. "C'mon Red, we have all of eternity to live, lets live a little, yeah? You and me. Keith and Lance. Tanzanite and Andesine. The romance of a lifetime!" Lance stopped, eyes widening. "B-but only if you want to of course! Don't force yourself to love me..."

 

Huh...Maybe he has a chance after all.

 

Keith looked back at Lance, watching the blue gemstone with wide, careful eyes, he took a deep breath and quickly pressed his cold lips against the taller's. When a lack of response came, he pulled away and stuttered out an apology, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him back against a pair of lips.

 

The others can wait a few more minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry its so short!! I had this idea brewing for a while, and being a high school senior, I have less time to write. I have my next prompt in the works and if you have any requests or ideas hit me with 'em!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my wattpad at -S-and-J-Studios for more!


End file.
